Navy Brats
by obsessive360
Summary: Gibbs was, in total, the father of ten "children." He lost two of them, but when Christmas magic is in the air, wishes can come true. Gibbs has gotten away with murder, made grown men wet their pants, and "raised" eight Navy brats. Here comes #9.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing. This should be set around Christmas 2012. The back stories are what I made up and as far as I know, they hold no truth. I named Gibbs' third wife because I could not find her name anywhere. Enjoy.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was actually smiling. His oldest son, Tony, was sitting at his desk, having a rubber band war with Gibbs' youngest son, Tim. His daughter, Abby, bounced into the bull pen, a grin on her face.

"Boys, watch it.", Gibbs said out of habit as a rubber band hit Abby's shoulder.

"Yeah, Tony, Daddy said to watch it!", the goth said only loud enough for the three men to hear her.

He had to laugh at that. They were mature adults, well, maybe not Tony, yet they were acting like eight year olds.

"So, Dad, what did you have to tell us?", Tim asked.

Gibbs never got tired of hearing them call him "Dad." Ever since he had taken in Tim when he was fifteen, Abby when she was ten, Tony when he was seventeen, and Cailtin when she was sixteen, there had never been a dull moment or a moment he was not "Dad." This was only intensified when Sarah turned thirteen and found out why her parents gave her older brother, Tim, up. Sarah had moved in with Tim, and then with Gibbs when he found out. Gibbs had almost lost it when she was the suspect in a case, but he knew if she had done it, there was a good reason behind it.

"It's been a long day. It's Christmas Eve, so let's go home. Ziver, are you going to join us?", Gibbs asked is only child not legally adopted.

"I may as well, if it is not too much trouble.", Ziva replied.

At the Gibbs-DiNozzo-Scutio-McGee home, the team and Sarah were in the living room, Abby and Sarah decorating the tree. Tony and Tim were hanging garland around the room. Ziva, meanwhile, was helping Gibbs make dinner.

"We never did this much together as a family during Chanukah. Eli always loved MOSSAD more than his children.", she said softly.

"What's wrong, Ziver? Normally you call him either your father or 'Aba?'"Gibbs asked.

"I told him he stopped even trying to be my father when he left me for dead in Somalia. I told him my father is the one man who I know trusts me and hides nothing from me. I think of you as my father, Gibbs.", she replied, her words coming out in almost a whisper.

"I think of you as my daughter, Ziver.", he whispered to her, bringing her into a hug.

Abby entered the room and said, "YAY! I have a new sister!"

Laughing, they allowed Abby into the hug.

After dinner, Gibbs and his family sat in the living room, Gibbs with a book in his hands.

"This year, I chose our book. So listen and be happy about it.", he told his children.

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there.

The children were nestled all snug in their beds,

While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.

And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,

Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap.

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,

I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.

Away to the window I flew like a flash,

Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow

Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below.

When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,

But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer.

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,

I knew in a moment it must be St Nick.

More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,

And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!

"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!

On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!

To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!

Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.

So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,

With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof

The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

As I drew in my head, and was turning around,

Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,

And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.

A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,

And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.

His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!

His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,

And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,

And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.

He had a broad face and a little round belly,

That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,

And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,

Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.

And laying his finger aside of his nose,

And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"', he read, watching as they each fell asleep.

He gently picked up Sarah, as she was the lightest, and carried her to the room she and Abby shared when home. The walls were black and had purple and red fairies painted on them. In the corner, there were blue fairies that Kate painted for herself, as well as a bed with blue blankets. He placed Sarah in her bed, then went back and did the same with Abby.

He woke up Tony and Tim, but helped the boys, who were half asleep, to their room, which was half Spiderman and half Star Wars.

"Night, Dad.", the chorused.

"Night, boys.", he said softly to them, closing the door silently.

He looked at Ziva and took her to his room. Smiling to himself, he went back to the living room and decided to sleep on the couch.

"I wish you could be here, Jen. The family really misses you.", he said as he drifted to sleep, still dressed in his jeans and green polo.

Around midnight, a black Ford Taurus pulled into Gibbs' driveway. Gibbs sat straight up and peaked through the blinds.

A red head, whose hair touched her shoulders, got out of the car. She walked around to the passenger side rear door and leaned in. When she drew back and turned around, Gibbs' breath was caught in his throat. In her arms, she held a sleeping girl, no more than five years old. She walked up to the door and knocked lightly.

Gibbs hurried to the door and opened it. His eyes grew to the size of one of the navy blue ornaments on the Christmas tree.

"Jen?", he asked quietly.

"I know you're probably furious and hate me, but I had to go into hiding, Jethro. If I hadn't, there is a great chance Nikki would have never been born.", Jenny replied, her voice cracking slightly.

"Who is Nikki, exactly?", Gibbs asked, eyeing the little girl.

"Well, Nicolett Caitlin Anne Gibbs is your four and a half year old daughter. She is highly intelligent, speaks three languages, and can read. She also inherited your glare. I had no idea that was hereditary.", Jenny answered, watching the expression of the man in front of her closely.

"Well don't just stand there. I won't have two of the remaining five most important women in my life freeze in the cold. Get both of you inside, Jen.", he said, taking the little girl into his arms.

"You're not mad at me?", Jenny asked.

"For leaving and not telling me about Nikki, yes, but for being alive and okay, no.", he replied, placing Nikki on the couch.

"I noticed the other cars out front. All of the kids are home?", she asked, her eyes wandering up the stairs.

"Not quite. Jimmy is at his apartment, probably drunk and crying.", he responded.

"What happened to him?", Jenny asked quickly.

"He left his ex standing at the altar. We got a case and she couldn't accept him wanting to find out who killed a soon-to-be father. He said it was a family thing. His family is the team, and we bring peace to other families. I planed to drive over to his house and bring him over tomorrow. Ducky will talk some sense into him.", he replied just as Nikki began to stir.

"Mommy?", she asked.

"I'm right here. Nikki, look whose house we're at.", Jenny whispered to her daughter.

Nikki turned and saw Gibbs.

"Daddy?", she asked.

"She's seen lots of pictures of you and knows exactly who you are.", Jenny told him as he was hugged by the little girl.

"You know, Nikki, it is Christmas Eve. You may want to get back to sleep so Santa can come.", he whispered to the girl.

"Daddy's right, Nikki. Tomorrow, you get the best present ever.", Jenny said the the child, thinking about Abby and Sarah meeting their baby sister.

Nikki giggled, and within a few minutes, she fell fast asleep.

"Jen, I have another present for Nikki.", he whispered, picking the sleeping girl up.

He moved Nikki to a room Jenny had never been inside of. It had cream colored walls, and there was a castle in it. The castle was a bed on a raised platform. Underneath, was a play area, filled with toys meant for a little girl.

"It was Kelly's. I made it for her when she was about five. I figured since I don't plan on letting you dissappear again, Nikki needs her own room. Ziva will be taking Kate's bed soon, per Abby's Christmas request for this year.", Gibbs said, answering Jenny's silent question.

"Merry Christmas, Jethro.", Jenny whispered as they went to sleep on the couch an hour later.

"Merry Christmas, Jen.", he replied, holding her close and praying she'd be there when he woke up Christmas morning.

Jenny woke to the smell of coffee and Douglas Fir. Looking around, she remembered she was at Jethro's. Getting up, Jenny went into the kitchen where she found Jethro. He smiled and handed her a mug of coffee.

"So, do you think they're up yet?", she asked.

"Listen.", he said with a chuckle.

"DAD! WHY DID YOU LOCK US IN OUR ROOMS?", they heard Tim, Tony, Abby, and Sarah yell.

"ABA!", Ziva screeched.

Then they heard giggles from behind Jethro.

"You were right, Daddy. That was funny.", Nikki said, still giggling.

"I'll go let them out, and you two stay here.", Gibbs said, smiling brightly.

Jenny and Nikki nodded. Gibbs ran up the stairs and unlocked the three doors. He led them down the stairs and let them into the dining room.

"I am going to get Jimmy. You five are to stay this room. No leaving it. Any questions?", he asked.

Tony raised his hand and smiled sheepishly.

"What if you have to go to the head?", he asked.

"All of you go now. Girls in their bathroom, guys in mine.", he ordered.

The four agents, college student, and forensic specialist all hurried to their bathrooms. Moments later, they all returned to the dining room.

"I repeat, stay here. If you don't, you'll ruin your Christmas surprises.", he said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

When Gibbs arrived and Jimmy's, he found the door was unlocked. Inside, he found his ME's assistant wrapping presents.

"Son, what are you doing?", he asked, causing Jimmy to jump out of his skin.

"Wrapping presents for Abby, Tim, Sarah, Tony, Ziva, and you.", Jimmy muttered.

"Let me help you. We have to swing by Ducky's and get him. Your brothers and sisters are at the house, waiting on us.", Gibbs replied, sitting next to Jimmy and grabbing some wrapping paper.

An hour later, the two gift wrappers and the Scottish ME arrived at the Gibbs' home. Gibbs let them into the dining room and went into the kitchen. Jenny and Nikki were plating breakfast and pouring eggnog. He smiled and kissed both of their cheeks.

"It's time.", he whispered.

Jenny smiled and turned to Nikki.

"Are you ready to meet your brothers, sisters, and uncle?", she asked her daughter.

Nikki nodded feverishly and jumped up and down.

Gibbs smiled and entered the dining room again.

"I have a special present for all of you. Last night, someone came to the house. Two someones, actually. Jen, Nikki?", he called over his shoulder.

Jenny and Nikki walked into the room, causing an outburst from the children.

"It can't be possible. I saw your body.", Tony said.

"Tony, I'm sorry, but if I hadn't done what I did, your baby sister would be dead. Nicolett saved me. She saved me in a way none of you could have. I didn't want to leave, but as long as Svetlana was alive, Nikki was in danger.", Jenny said fiercely as Nikki jumped into her father's arms.

"I'll be in my room.", Abby said quickly, upstairs.

Nikki squirmed until she got free and ran after Abby. She quietly crept into her sisters' room and found her goth sister crying.

"Why are you sad, Abby? Don't you like me?", Nikki asked.

Abby looked up and saw the questioning blue eyes.

"Of course I like you, Nikki! You're my sister, sort of, so I love you. I'm just happy Mommy was okay. I don't like it when others see me cry. I'm supposed to be tough.", Abby replied.

"I love you too, Nikki.", said Sarah from the door.

"Sarah!", Nikki squealed.

Sarah hugged her little sister. Ziva entered right after Sarah did and took the girl into her arms.

"We promise you that we will be the best bis sisters ever, Nikki.", Ziva told the child.

"And I, I mean we, will be the best big brothers ever.", Tony said from his place in the doorway, next to Tim and Jimmy.

"I love you, guys.", Nikki said with a smile as wide as Texas.

In the hall, Jethro, Jenny, and Ducky smiled. They really were a big, happy family now

At the same time, Tony and Nikki looked at each other.

"Breakfast!", they cried, making the others laugh.

The family went back to the dining room, where Jenny asked the girls to help her serve breakfast.

The family of ten drank the eggnog and ate breakfast sandwiches comprised of bacon, lettuce, tomato. eggs, and zucchini. At first, Tony flat out refused to eat the zucchini, but when Jenny told him he either ate it or he didn't get any presents, he wolfed it down.

After breakfast, they went into the living room. Gibbs played Santa and passed out the presents. Abby, Tim, Tony, Ziva, Palmer, and Nikki looked at the presents from their father, wondering how he knew they'd all be there, at his house.

"Did you plan this, Dad?", Tony asked.

"Not all of it. Now, open your presents.", Gibbs replied with a smile.

Abby got a pair of black and red headphones with skulls on them. Tony got a boxed set of the _Terminator_ films. Tim got the _Star Wars Saga _complete boxed set. Sarah got the pink dress she'd been asking for, she even showed Gibbs the picture of it in the Sears catalog. Ziva got a book of American idioms, which caused her to let out a faint giggle. Jimmy's gift was dog tag labeled "Diabetic." Nikki, who was not expecting a present from her father, opened the large box in front of her and found a Disney Princess doll set.

At the same time, all seven of Gibbs' children hurried over to him. There was a loud commotion that may have been words.

"One at a time, please.", Gibbs told them with a smile.

Nikki went first. She threw her arms around her father and hugged him tighter than Abby could even imagine.

"Thank you, Daddy!", she cried.

"That pretty much sums up what we were going to say.", Tony said, the nods from his siblings all in agreement.

"Then you should all get changed. Ziver, since you rode in my car yesterday and left your car back at NCIS, take Sarah's car. She won't mind.", Gibbs told them, Sarah nodding to her sister in agreement with their father.

Ziva nodded and left to her apartment to change clothes.

"Daddy, what are you planning?", Nikki asked.

"Well, I plan on sending your brothers and sisters to find some things at work for me. While they do that, me, you, Uncle Ducky, and Mommy are going to plan a surprise for them.", Gibbs answered.

"What kind of surprise?", Nikki asked.

"You'll see later.", the silver-haired fox replied, holding his baby girl close.

The fiery redhead smiled at the two and felt glad that she made the right decision.

Team Gibbs was assembled in the living room twenty minutes later, all of them curious as to what they were about to do.

"Each of you will find an envelope in his or her stocking. Inside the envelope is something I need you to find. First one back gets let in on the surprise.", Gibbs said, handing out the Christmas stockings.

When Nikki saw she had one, everyone, even Jenny, fell silent. The man had known about his daughter for less than twelve hours, yet he'd already, with slight help from Jenny, put together a proper Christmas for her.

"Okay, read you letter and get outta my house.", he said with a slight laugh.

Chuckling, or giggling in Sarah, Abby, and Nikki's cases, they did so. Nikki was the only one to stay in the house. She smiled as she read the letter. Giggling the entire time, she ran up the stairs and into her father's room. Quietly, she went to his closet and opened a shoe box. Inside, she found a blue velvet box. She held it gingerly and hurried back to her father.

"Does this mean I win, Daddy?", she asked, handing Gibbs the box.

"Yes it does, my little angel.", he told the girl, sliding off of the couch.

He was down on one knee in front of Jenny, who had tears forming in her eyes. In the box was a ring of opals, surrounded by little leaves of diamonds.

"Jennifer Nicole Shepard, will you please marry me. I promise you will be the final Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs.", he said, hearing Nikki squeal, much like Abby would have, and look at her mother.

"Say 'Yes', Mommy!", she cried.

"Of course, Jethro. Yes, I'll marry you.", Jenny said, tears flowing freely as he slid the ring on her had.

"Congratulations. I do believe I said something about this before.", Ducky said, smiling at his brother and sister-in-law-to-be.

"Now for the real surprise. Jen, since I know you wouldn't want to leave Nikki for even a few seconds, but we'd both love to go back to Paris, we'll be taking a family vacation soon.", Gibbs said, sitting back on the couch, Nikki between the newly engaged couple.

"What do you mean by that?", Jenny asked.

"We're going to Orlando for two weeks.", he replied, the smile still on his face.

"DISNEY WORLD!", Nikki cried, kicking her little legs rapidly.

"Jethro, are you serious?", Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I am. We all have enough vacation time for two weeks. Leon owes me, and I'm still on semi-good terms with SecNav, so either way, we're going on vacation. It'll be me, you, Nikki, Sarah, Jimmy, Ziva, Abby, Tim, Tony, and Ducky.", Gibbs said, turning to see his "brother" shake his head.

"Jethro, can you imagine me at Walt Disney World?", the ME asked.

"Yeah, I can. I can see you with your four nieces, three nephews, brother, and sister. Duck, we're going on a _family_ vacation. That includes you.", Gibbs said, making sure Ducky got the point.

"Please, Uncle Ducky?", Nikki pleaded, putting her bright blue eyes to good use.

"Fine, I'll go on this vacation with you all.", Ducky answered, smiling.

"Yay!", Nikki cried, smiling brightly.

A few moments later, the door opened and there was a scuffle heard.

"I'm first!", six voices chorused.

Nikki began giggling, causing her siblings to look at her.

"What's up, Nikki?", Jimmy asked.

"You all lost. I won!", Nikki cried, holding up her envelope.

"Dad, that's not fair. She's four and a half.", Tony protested.

"I may be little, Tony, but I speak three languages, can read, and I can give people Daddy's glare.", Nikki told her brother, placing her hands on her hips.

"She speaks three languages?", Ziva asked, looking at Jenny.

"She speaks English, French, and Russian. No pre-school in L.A. would let her in. They all said she was too smart for school.", Jenny replied with a smile.

"The Gibbs' glare is hereditary?", Tim asked.

As if to answer him, both Gibbses glared at him with icy blue eyes.

"Right, it is.", Tim muttered to himself.

"What did she have to do?", Abby asked, a little annoyed, yet slightly proud of Nikki for being that devious.

"She had to find something, just like all of you.", Jenny answered with a smile.

"Nikki had to find an airline ticket?", Tony asked.

"No, Tony, she found this.", Jenny said, taking pitty on her children, especially her oldest.

Upon seeing the ring, the girls, aside from Nikki, gasped. They guys smiled. All of them hugged Jenny and Gibbs.

"It's beautiful.", Sarah said, smiling from ear to ear.

"It was my mother's. It's an opal ring, which was her birthstone, and it is your mother's birthstone.", Gibbs said, a smile still on his face.

"What was Grandma Anne like?", Nikki asked, looking at her father, her eyes filled with curiosity.

At this, all of the children sat down on the floor. The look on their father's face stated loud and clear he was about to tell a story.

"Your grandmother was amazing. She had long red hair, bright blue eyes, a smile brighter than any other in Pennsylvania. She had the sweetest laugh a deaf woman could have, told the best bedtime stories, and she baked the best oatmeal cookie with butter-cream icing. She taught me how to play piano. I used to love waking up on Saturday, eating a nice breakfast with your grandparents, then your grandfather would go to open his shop. After he left, I helped your grandmother with the dishes, then it was time for my weekly lesson. I loved our lessons and story time when I was little, because, as I said before, she was deaf. She spoke using sign language. I learned sign language, and 'listened' to her stories. She couldn't hear the piano, but she could read the sheet music and tell if I was playing the song correctly. I know for a fact that she would just love you. She'd love all of you. She once told me the only thing she wanted me to promise her was that I would give her lots of grandchildren to spoil and tell her stories to. I now know I kept that promise, and I know somewhere, she's smiling down on all of us. The last request of Anne Abigail Gibbs has been granted.", Gibbs told his family, images of a smiling redhead with her arms around a dark haired boy playing the piano.

"Her middle name was Abigail?", Abby asked.

"I never did tell you why you came to live here, did I?", Gibbs asked his oldest girl.

"No, I don't believe you did.", the goth replied.

"Your birth mother gave you up because she was young, unmarried, and holding down a full time job. Your birth father was away, serving in the Navy, not even knowing you'd been conceived, let alone born. About two and a half years later, your parents goth married. Nine months after that, they had your sister, Kelly. When Kelly was eight, just before her death, your adopted parents had their own child. He was, by some miracle, not deaf. You were sent back to your birth parents; Shannon and myself.", Gibbs replied, watching Abby's confusion change into delight.

"I love you, Daddy!", Abby squeaked as she hugged Gibbs.

All except for Ducky and Jenny looked at the two in shock.

"You knew?", Tony asked the Scottish ME.

"Anthony, those eyes are highly unique.", Ducky replied.

"Only a Gibbs could be that caffeine addicted.", Jenny said with a slight giggle.

"Daddy, does this mean I look like Grandma Catherine?", Nikki asked quietly from her spot on the couch between her parents.

"Yes, Angel, you do. Abby looks a bit like me, but more so her mommy's daddy.", Gibbs replied, watching his family and he was almost able to see the love that radiated off of them.

That night, Ziva slept in what was once Kate's bed, not that is creeped her out in the slightest. Ducky had gone home, and Jimmy simply crashed on the couch. Just before then, Gibbs mentioned something about putting the boat away and starting another project. Tim and Tony assumed that their room would be undergoing a make-over soon.

As Gibbs and Jenny lie in bed, Jenny thought of something.

"Jethro, did any of your other wives wear this ring?", she asked.

"No, Shannon thought it was gaudy, Diane hated opals, Elizabeth wanted to wear her mother's ring, and Stephanie and I got married so early in our relationship that she never got a ring.", he replied, holding Jenny close as though she may suddenly disappear.

"Well I think it's beautiful. Opals are my birthstone, so I love them, and my mother's ring was buried with her. As for the last one. Our relationship is nowhere near the early stages.", Jenny told him, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I just wish planning the family vacation could be as easy as the conversation we just had.", Gibbs said, a slight smile on his face.

"You have help with that, Jethro. Nikki and I are here when you need our assistance.", Jenny said softly.

"Thank you, Jen. I love you. I love you so much. I am so greatfull my wish was granted.", Gibbs said quietly, burying his face in Jenny's hair, taking in her scent.

"What wish?", the redhead asked.

"I wished you were home with our family for Christmas and everyday after that.", he told her, blue eyes meeting green.

"Your wish, is my command.", Jenny joked, giggles softly escaping her lips.

"Night, Jen. I love you.", Gibbs said quietly to his bride-to-be.

"Good night, Jethro. I love you, too.", she replied, kissing him one last time before they both drifted off to sleep.

A/N: I hope you liked it. R&R please. Remember, I own nothing and made up what did not know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing. This should be set around Christmas 2012. The back stories are what I made up and as far as I know, they hold no truth. I named Gibbs' third wife because I could not find her name anywhere. Enjoy.

Nikki Gibbs sat at her father's desk, reading the book she brought with her from California. It was called _Nancy Drew and the Secret of the Old Clock_. Most people who passed her looked at her oddly. It was not normal for anyone other that Jethro Gibbs to sit in his desk, and it was most certainly not normal for a four year old to be reading a multi chapter book.

"Hey there, Nikki.", Tony said, greeting his sister with a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Tony.", Nikki replied, marking her page and hugging her brother.

"Do you know where Dad is?", he asked her.

"He and Mommy are talking to the Director and the Secretary of the Navy.", the girl replied casually.

"So SecNav is here. Are they in the Director's office?", Tony asked.

"We're right here, DiNozzo.", Gibbs said suddenly, hitting his oldest in the head with the stack of papers in his hand.

"Right, I knew that.", Tony said, wincing slightly.

"Where are the others?", Jenny asked.

"Ziva is the lab with Abby, Jimmy is with Ducky in Autopsy, and since Sarah's car wouldn't start, McGee drove her to school.", Tony replied, seeing Nikki just re-open her book and continue reading.

"You know what, Nikki, you read way too much. You're a kid. You're supposed to color, watch television all day, play with toys. You're acting like Ziva.", the Italian joked.

"Tony, it's a Nancy Drew book, so it isn't exactly difficult to read it. I'm almost done, okay?", the red haired girl said.

"You are a genius, aren't you?", Tony asked rhetorically.

"You like rhetorical questions, don't you?", Nikki said in the same manner.

"She gets that from you.", Jenny whispered to Gibbs.

"I know. Who do you think taught Tony how to ask a rhetorical question?", he replied in a manner similar to that of his oldest and youngest.

"What am I going to do with all of you?", Jenny murmured under her breath.

Nikki shut her book and set it on the desk. Looking at her parents, she smiled.

"Zdravstvuĭ, mama . Zdravstvuĭ , papa.", she told them, taking her time as she was still perfecting her Russian.

"Zdravstvuĭ , moĭ malenʹkiĭ angel.", Gibbs replied as the girl bounced into his arms.

"Ms. Shepard, you said your daughter was four, not that she spoke Russian.", SecNav said, looking at the girl.

"Je parle aussi français.", Nikki said, as Tony rolled his eyes.

"Esibizionista.", Tony muttered.(Show-off)

"Tony, that is not very nice.", Ziva said as she entered the Bull Pen.

"But it is the truth!", Tony whined.

"This is why the country should fear the Shepard and Gibbs genes when mixed together. However, per your request, Major Case Response Team, meet your new teammate, Jennifer Shepard.", SecNav said, watching Tony's and Ziva's faces break out into wide smiles.

"However, that will happen after I become the last Mrs. Gibbs.", Jenny said.

"Correct, so everyone, this is Agent Jenny Gibbs.", SecNav said, correcting his earlier statement.

"Wait, you're coming back to NCIS?", asked Sarah from the elevator.

"Why aren't you at your class Holiday party?", Gibbs asked.

"Heater went out, so it's been rescheduled. Can I join the team after I graduate now?", Sarah replied, looking into her father's ice blue eyes.

"Give me some time to think about it, Sarah.", he told her, much to the confusion of Jenny and SecNav.

"Care to explain, Agent Gibbs?", said Vance, appearing from behind SecNav.

"Yes, Jethro, please explain why Ms. McGee would ask you that.", SecNav added.

"Conference room, all of you.", he told his children, Jenny, SecNav, and Leon.

"I'll go get Abby, Jimmy, and Ducky.", Sarah said, getting a nod from her father.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was in the conference room, and Gibbs had his coffee. With that taken care of, Gibbs began his story.

"Except for Ziva, all of my agents, the agents of the MCRT, are my children. Abby is my oldest daughter. She was born before I married my first wife, Shannon, who gave her up because I was already in the Marines. Shannon and I adopted Tim, Tony, and the late Agent Caitlin Todd when Abby and Kelly were little. Sarah is not actually adopted, but is considered to be another one of my daughters. She's been so since she was about fifteen, which was when I found out she had moved into Tim's apartment. I have told her several time I wasn't sure about letting her become an NCIS agent. I think she can handle it, but I hate seeing any of my kids hurt. I consider Ziva and Jimmy my own as well. We all know Eli David is a sad excuse for a father, even Ziva can agree with that. Jimmy, well, Palmer needs us as much as we need him. We're a family, and re-assigning us will only harm the other teams in this building. Remember, DiNozzo, Abby, and McGee were raised as Navy brats, and the others have just picked up their work methods from being around me. I trained all of them, so I am the only one, aside from Jen, who can control and reign them in. You wanted an explanation, Mr. Secretary, so there's your explanation.", Gibbs said, each of his children moving a bit closer to him.

"No wonder I got hell for trying to split the MCRT up.", Vance said under his breath.

"Ya think, Leon?", Gibbs replied.

"Anyway, I think that Leon can give you all two weeks off, Agent Gibbs.", SecNav answered, looking towards the Director.

Leon pondered what would happen if he denied the time off.

"You do it, or you deal with me, Leon. This is my wedding and honeymoon you're contemplating over.", Jenny said, her tone quite deadly.

"Tell me when.", was all Vance told the rather large family in front of him.

"When we discussed, right?", Jenny whispered to Gibbs.

"Yes, because it's what you want, Jen, and you always get what you want.", Gibbs told her, placing a kiss on her temple.

"From June 20th of this upcoming summer, until July 3rd of this upcoming summer.", Jenny said, a smile on her face.

"We'll have our best back up team there while you are away.", Vance replied, writing something on a sticky note pad on his desk.

Over the next few months, the family spent time helping Jenny and Nikki move their remaining belongings from California to D.C. By April, Abby decided it was time to go shopping for the bridal party's gowns.

"Mommy, you look...", Nikki trailed off as Jenny stepped out of the changing room.

"Absolutely...", Abby added.

"Stunningly...", Ziva managed.

"Beautiful. Dad will go crazy when he sees you.", Sarah said, looking at the woman she now considered her mother.

Jenny was wearing an Alfred Angelo gown that probably cost too much, but she would buy it anyway. It had a shamrock green belted ribbon, lace capped sleeves, and a moderately conservative v-neck.

"This is the one.", Jenny said, tears gliding down her face.

A few hours later, they found the bridesmaids dresses. It was a mermaid cut dress, in shamrock green, with a halter neck. All three girls looked amazing in the dress, and Abby approved of clothing that was not black or red.

Nikki's dress was the first one they looked at. It was flowy, had a ruched top, and a sheer green belt. Nikki loved the dress so much, she begged to wear it out of the store, but her mother told her it had to stay for alterations.

The week before the wedding,everything seemed to come together. Jenny and Gibbs had only one thing left to do before the rehearsal.

"Time to go shopping.", Gibbs announced at breakfast one morning.

"What for now, if I may?", Tony asked.

"Well, Tony, we all are buying clothes for our trip.", Jenny replied, smiling at her children.

"You mean we're going on a real family vacation?", Sarah asked.

"You bet we are. So everyone in the van.", Gibbs replied, as he and Nikki finished washing the dishes.

At that, they all piled into the new Chevrolet Express. Their first stop was in the women's swimsuit section of a department store in the mall. There, they split into groups of two, or in the case of Jenny, Gibbs, and Nikki, three. Abby drug Tim out of the store and into a vintage shop. Tony started trying to help Ziva. Jimmy and Sarah on the other hand, were the only pair not arguing.

"We each try one on, then the other say what they think?", Sarah asked.

"Sounds fine to me, Sarah.", Jimmy replied, "Ladies first."

Sarah picked up the plaid bikini she had been eyeing since she walked into the store and headed into the fitting room.

When she walked out, Jimmy had to pick his jaw up off of the floor.

"You look stunning, Sarah.", Jimmy said, struggling to keep his voice even.

"Then this is the one. Thank you Jimmy.", Sarah replied, placing a kiss on the Assistant ME's cheek.

As Sarah changed, she realized how little she thought of Jimmy as her brother. Tim and Tony were her brothers, but Jimmy was different.

Jimmy picked out a pair of red, plaid, boardshorts. Sarah and Jimmy laughed upon seeing their matching swim attire.

Meanwhile, with Tony and Ziva...

"Zi, trust me, you'll look amazing in this one.", Tony told his partner, handing her a green bikini.

Checking herself out in the mirror upon changing, Ziva agreed with him. Tony had a point. She looked wonderful in the swimsuit.

"You were right, Tony.", she told him quietly.

"No I wasn't. You don't look amazing, you look beautiful. So damn beautiful.", Tony whispered, his eyes locked on hers, and for once, not on her body.

The former assassin smiled at the Italian playboy, before realizing he had stopped being such a playboy, especially after the fiasco with Ray the year before.

After changing, and helping Tony select a pair of dark green, aloha boardshorts, Ziva gave in and kissed him. Tony kissed back, only for the kiss to be broken by a slap to the back of the head.

"That's for waiting so long. I told you all last month Rule 12 was shot to hell.", Gibbs muttered from behind Tony.

The two agents chuckled and went to continue shopping.

Jenny, who had gone looking for her husband-to-be, smiled at the scene.

"Jethro, get back over here. I found one I like, but I need to see if you like it.", the red haired woman said.

The silver haired man followed her and sat with their daughter. Jenny came back out in a zebra print tankini.

"You look as beautiful as always, Jen. Mommy looks great, doesn't she, Nikki?", Gibbs said, smiling at the child.

Nikki nodded, to bewitched and proud of her own two piece, dress-like looking swimsuit.

Meanwhile, in the vintage clothing store...

"Timmy, do you like this one?", Abby asked the tech geek.

"Abby, you look as beautiful as you did when you dressed up as Marilyn Monroe for Halloween.", he told the goth, who was wearing a black, vintage, dress-like, two piece swimsuit.

"Thank you, Timmy. You don't have to shop, because, much like Dad, you swim at least once a week. Your black ones are good enough for this vacation. I still can't believe he actually like that Y membership we got him for his birthday last year.", the bubbly goth replied.

That night, Jenny was asleep in her bridal suite at the hotel where they were having the wedding, as the only traditional thing about this wedding would be she and Jethro would not see each other until the ceremony. She was awakened by a small voice. At first, she thought it was Nikki, but then she heard the voice again.

"Jenny.", came the whisper.

Sitting up, Jenny saw a redhead and a small girl.

"Shannon, Kelly?", she asked.

"We're happy for you and Jethro. I have found that he's actually getting married for love this time, unlike his last three marriages. You're his other half, Jenny.", Shannon spoke, her smile soft and warm.

"Daddy was sad when we left him, but he was happy with Abby, Tony, Tim, and Kate. Now he also has Ziva, Jimmy, and Sarah. You gave him Nikki, who he loves so much already. Jenny, I'm happy because you make Daddy happy.", Kelly added, her childlike innocence shining through.

"Jenny, I agree with Kelly. I haven't seen him this happy since Kelly's first piano recital.", a third voice said from the shadows.

"Caitlin Todd?", Jenny asked.

"Yes, that's me. I would have gone to see Dad, but it would take me most of my afterlife to get him to let go of his hatred of Ari Haswari.", the former agent replied.

"Why would he release his hatred of the man who murdered you?", Jenny asked.

"Because Ari killed me for a reason. We connected that night he kidnaped me. He knew, as did I, that I didn't have Stockholm Syndrome. Though they all thought I did, I knew better. Ari knew he'd die, so he killed me, that way, I'd never have to go through the same hell I'd seen Dad go through when Mom and Kelly died. I tried to tell Dad I was going to die, but he would never listen to me. I didn't want to do that to my family, but I never got the chance. They wouldn't listen to me, not one of them. Even Abby wouldn't listen. Sorry, I'm rambling.", Kate said.

"After a while you get used to it.", Kelly said.

"Kelly.", Shannon warned.

"We best get going. We have more people to see, including Ziva.", Kate said, causing the other two deceased females to move towards the door.

"Good-bye, Jenny. We are happy Jethro found you.", Shannon whispered as the three disappeared.

Jenny was almost asleep again when her door opened.

"Mommy?", came Nikki's voice.

"Come here, baby girl. What's wrong?", Jenny asked.

"I saw Kelly.", she whispered.

"Then you know your sister would have loved you very much.", Jenny told her daughter, holding her tight.

"Night night, Mommy.", Nikki said, drifting back to sleep.

"Good night, baby.", Jenny whispered, drifting off to sleep, herself.

A/N: I know it was shorter than the first chapter, but I still hope you liked it. R&R please. FYI, I use Google for all of my translations because it is usually right with Spanish, and most languages taught in high school. It the translations are wrong, I apologize, but I won't go back and edit it to make one or two people happy. I do this because I love writing, not because I want to please people. Remember that, and remember that I own nothing and made up what did not know.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing. This should be set around Christmas 2012. The back stories are what I made up and as far as I know, they hold no truth. I named Gibbs' third wife because I could not find her name anywhere. Enjoy.

The next morning, all of the women in the Gibbs family were helping Jenny get ready for the wedding, except for one.

"Sarah, where's Abby?", Jenny asked, not seeing the bubbly goth anywhere.

"I have no clue, Mom. I thought she left right after I did.", Sarah replied, smiling as she saw Jenny smile at getting called "Mom" by someone other than Nikki and/or Abby.

"Ziva, please call her.", the bride said quickly.

"No need, Mom. I'm here. I just had to have a talk with someone.", Abby said, smiling shyly as she entered the room.

"Who?", Sarah asked as she tied the sash on Nikki's dress.

"I had a weird dream, and I mean really hinky, so I went to talk about it with Dad. No one worry, there was no bourbon involved. I would never have let him drink any on this day of all days.", the goth let out in one breath.

Jenny sighed, as she knew it was not a dream. Shannon had went to Abby after she left Jenny's bedroom the previous night, just as Kelly had gone to Nikki.

"Are you okay?", came three voices at once.

"I'm fine, girls. It just that I've wanted this day to arrive for thirteen years. Now that it has, I just feel as if it will be taken away before I get my 'Happily Ever After.'", Jenny replied.

"Well, think about it this way; the world tried to ruin this, they meet some of my more toxic chemicals.", Abby said with a smile.

A few hours later, Jenny stood outside a pair of large oak doors. She paced nervously as she waited for the music to start up.

"You can calm down, Darlin'. Probie's waiting on you, and personally, I believe you two should have been married a long time ago.", said a voice from behind her.

"Okay, now I know I'm crazy. Franks, you're dead!", she nearly shrieked.

"And your point? I don't stay dead long. I, much like Shannon and Kelly, do go a visit people from time to time.", Mike Franks replied.

"So I can see dead people? Great!", Jenny cried out softly turning back towards the doors.

"Anybody we want to see us can see us. It's the principle of a thing. You don't want people to know about this, because then 'hauntings' aren't as fun." the dead man said.

Before Jenny could reply, Franks disappeared just as suddenly as he came. Chuckling softly to herself, Jenny saw a pair of navy blue pumps where Mike once stood. He did know how much she loved her high heels. She was sure that was mentioned by a drunk Jethro when he attempted to retire.

The music began, and Jenny took a deep breath. This was it. After thirteen years, she was about to marry the man of her dreams.

The doors swung wide and Jenny began walking down the aisle. She felt the tears threaten to fall from her eyes. She reached the altar, her eyes covered in a layer of water. For Jenny, the next few moments passed in a blur. Time seemed to return to normal when Jethro began speaking.

"We have both taken tediously long journeys to get to this day. I chose you, Jennifer Nicole Shepard, to be my wife, my lover, and my life. For whatever reason, fate, destiny,or the United States government in some instances, has decided to delay this union several times. But I believe that everything does have a reason. The reason, in this case, is to show me just how much you truly mean to me.

My life had been incomplete when I met you. I had lost everything several times. It came rushing back to me when I did let you into my life, and today completes that journey, making my soul whole for the first time in a long time.

I promise to be the best man that I can be for you. You have brought out the very best in me, and I promise you that I will not falter in my love for you or my love for our children. If our sons and daughters are the light of my life, you are the flame from which the light has came from. You are my heart, soul, and spirit.

It is by this ring and this ceremony that I make you that which you should have been so long ago. I love you and never shall let you go.", he said, pure love, heart, and soul in his voice.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, we met thirteen years ago, and I have been head over heels ever since. Today is a celebration of our love for each other, and I feel so lucky and happy to be able to commit the rest of my life to you. Of course, as you and I always do. we have done things a bit backwards. In some old book somewhere it says "Get married, then have kids." Our family is a mix of biological children and adopted children.

You have patiently helped me become a mother to Anthony, Abigail, Jimmy, Nicolett, Sarah, Timothy, and Ziva. For me personally, today is also about my love and commitment to you, Jethro, and our little family. I am their mother, and they are my children.

You and our children have so enriched my life, and I am forever grateful for that. I could not love you any more than I do, you are my best friend, and I am blessed that we will be partners for the rest of our lives. Thank you for everything that has been so far and for everything that will be in the future.

With this ring, I promise to never leave your side as I have before. I promise to love you with all of my heart. But mostly, I promise to always be there for you and for our family.", Jenny replied, the tears breaking through the invisible barrier that once held them back.

"Does anyone object?", the minister asked.

When no one answered, he smiled, as did Jenny, and as did Jethro.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.", the minister said.

Not waiting for a written invitation, Jethro lifted Jenny's veil and kissed her softly. She kissed back with all of the love in her heart.

As the reception area filled up, Jenny and Jethro were waiting outside a set of double doors. In front of them, their children, aside from Nikki, were paired up with one another. Nikki was next to Ducky, happily gazing at her now married parents.

Two at a time, the bridal party entered the reception room. Jenny looked over at her husband.

"This is it.", she whispered.

"No, this is just the beginning.", he replied, placing another kiss on her lips.

"Now presenting, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

They entered the room, getting greeted by smiles, applause, and cheers, which died down as they took to the dance floor.

"Maybe I didn't treat you

Quite as good as I should have

Maybe I didn't love you

Quite as often as I could have

Little things I should've said and done

I just never took the time

But you were always on my mind

You were always on my mind

Maybe I didn't hold you

All those lonely, lonely times

I guess I never told you

That I am so happy that you're mine

If I made you feel second best

I'm so sorry I was blind

But you were always on my mind

You were always on my mind

Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died

Give me, give me one more chance

To keep you satisfied

I'll keep you satisfied

Little things I should have said and done

I just never took the time

But you were always on my mind

You were always on my mind

Little things I should have said and done

I just never took the time

But you were always on my mind

You were always on my mind

Little things I should have said and done

I just never took the time

But you were always on my mind

You were always on my mind.", the song played as the couple danced slowly, letting the song tell their story.

As the night wore on, the normal fight between Tony and Ziva occurred.

"One dance, Zi?", he asked.

"I thought I already told you I didn't want to dance, Tony.", she replied, but smiling as she said it.

"Please, Zee-vah?", Tony practically begged.

"Fine, but only because I love you.", she whispered.

Tony took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Just as they reached it, the song changed.

"I set out on a narrow way many years ago

Hoping I would find true love along the broken road

But I got lost a time or two

Wiped my brow and kept pushing through

I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

That every long lost dream lead me to where you are

Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

Yes it did

I think about the years I spent just passing through

I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you

But you just smile and take my hand

You've been there you understand

It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are

And others who broke my heart they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know it's true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

Yeah

And now I'm rolling home

Into my lover's arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road

Ooh, ooh

That led me straight to you."

"I love you too, Ziva.", Tony whispered, his green eyes meeting her brown.

Abby tugged at the sleeve of her black jacket. Okay, so it wasn't really her jacket. It was Tim's. It kept her warm and hid her milky white shoulders from view. The previous night had both helped her and scared her. In her sleep, Abby heard a voice call out to her. It was her mother, Shannon. The red haired woman had explained why she had given up not just Abby, but Kyle as well. Abby also saw her adopted mother. She explained why she had allowed the split schedule for Abby, requiring her to live with both sets of parents. Abby knew she was lucky to have three mothers, but the fact that two of them, the dead ones at that, had visited her and told her that they never stopped loving her was just enough to declare her insane.

"Abby, your father told me about last night. You aren't crazy. I saw them too. Shannon, Kelly, and Kate came to my room last night. They are all safe and happy. I love you, Abby.", Jenny said to her daughter, hugging her close.

"I love you too, Mom. Hey, that's not fair! I didn't get to see Kate.", Abby replied with a slight chuckle.

"She was rambling most of the time, but she is happy.", Jenny replied.

"Sounds like Kate.", Abby observed.

"Kelly went to Nikki after they all left my room. Nikki told me about it.", Jenny said casually.

Abby laughed and smiled. This stuff could only happen to her family.

Nikki sat at the table with her father. Or rather, Jethro sat in his chair at the table while Nikki sat in his lap.

"You still haven't told them where we're going, have you, Daddy?", the girl asked.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun.", he told his youngest, a smile on is face.

"Nope!", she agreed, laughing happily.

The next morning, the Gibbs family was outside of the Gibbs' house, double checking what they needed for their vacation.

"Is everyone sure nothing was missed?", Jenny asked.

Everyone nodded and loaded up in the van.

"When are we going to find out where we're going?", Tony asked.

"When we reach the airport.", Jethro replied.

"Fair enough.", Tony replied, going silence.

At the airport, Tony waited until his flight number, which was the only thing he was told, was called.

"Flight 397 to Orlando International, now boarding.", the voice called over the intercom.

"We're going to Disney World?", Tony asked.

"And Universal Studios, Tony.", Jenny replied, laughing at her son, who looked like Christmas had come early.

"Let's go, then!", the Senior Field agent said.

"I told you he shouldn't of had that coffee this morning, Daddy.", Nikki said, rolling her eyes at her brother's behavior.

"Killjoy!", Tony said, but he was still smiling.

On the plane, the family sat in their first class cabin. Tony was shocked that not only did Nikki know, but Tim knew as well.

"Dad told me I was allowed to know because, unlike others, I didn't ask him once. I knew we were going on a family vacation, which was all that mattered to me.", he had told Tony when confronted.

Once they were in the air, the in-flight movie began. Tony smiled to see that their movie was Tarzan.

"You know, Dad, this reminds me of our family. We were all brought together and stayed together, no matter how different we are.", Toy said, watching Kala rescue baby Tarzan from Cheetah.

"I agree.", Jethro replied, smiling at his family.

The movie played on, some parts causing Nikki to curl up in her father's lap. By the time it ended, it was almost time to land.

"Okay, everyone, since we have the cabin to ourselves, go sit by a window and tell me what you see.", Jethro ordered.

They all, even Ducky and Jenny, hurried to a window seat.

"Daddy! I see Cinderella Castle!", Nikki cried.

"I see Jurassic Park!", Tony nearly yelled.

"Is that a giant wizard's hat?", Ziva asked.

"I see Dr. Doom's Fear Fall!", Tim shouted.

"I see a boat by a raft ride!", Jimmy said excitedly.

"I see China!", Sarah cried.

"I see Paris.", Jenny almost whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

"I see The Cat in the Hat!", Abby chirped.

"I can see an English pub, or so I think.", Ducky said, causing laughter within the cabin.

"What do you see, Daddy?", Nikki asked.

"I see the worlds best dysfunctional family.", Jethro said happily, yet semi-offhandedly adding in, "And I see the Tree of Life."

They disembarked the plane and claimed their luggage from the baggage claim. Upon reaching the main gate, they managed to hail two cabs. In the bright yellow vans, the family made their way to their hotel.

"Daddy, this place is beautiful!", Nikki gasped.

"I know, Angel. Your mother picked it.", Jethro told his daughter.

The cabby looked confused.

_'That couple seems too old to be her parents. Grandparents, maybe, but her biological parents, no way!'_, he thought.

"Daddy, did you go on family vacations with Grandma Anne and Grandpa Jackson?", Nikki asked.

"When I was little we went to Disneyland in California, but we spent a lot of time at home.", Jethro replied, kissing the top of Nikki's head.

"You just want our family to have a better relationship with you and Mommy than the one you had with your parents.", Nikki observed, much to the shock of the driver.

"I plead the fifth, Angel.", Jethro replied, watching the girl roll her eyes.

"Daddy, that would not be self incriminating, so why bother?", she asked him.

"Because, sometimes its fun not to answer.", he told the child with a grin.

The cad driver watched as the Jethro, Jenny, Ducky, Nikki, and Jimmy got out of the van and met up with Tony, Ziva, Abby, Tim, and Sarah. His thoughts revolved around the words 'weird', 'crazy', and 'retirement.'

"Okay, we have two suites reserved. One room is for Abby, Tim, Tony, Ziva, Nikki, Jen, and myself. Ducky, Sarah, and Jimmy are in the other room.", Jethro told his family.

"Our room had two bedrooms, one with a single king sized bed, and the second with tow king sized beds, plus there is a sleeper sofa in the living room. In the other room, there are again two rooms, but only one king sized bed in each room. Here are your keys, so please do not lose them.", Jenny added, handing out room key cards.

Upon entering their rooms, the were all surprised. Both rooms had views of the pool. In each bedroom, there was a mini fridge, plus a microwave. Nikki shocked Tony by sitting on the couch and opening another book. This time, the book was _The Magician's Nephew_.

"Really, Sis?", he asked, sitting next to her.

"Tony, I like reading, and Daddy said we're going to lunch in about an hour.", Nikki told her brother, not looking up from the book in her lap.

"At least you picked a good book. Narnia was the only book series I ever considered reading, at it was surprisingly good.", Tony told the five year old, who had happily celebrated her fifth birthday on February 19th.

"You actually read an entire series, Tony?", Nikki asked.

"Hahaha. Very funny,baby sister.", he replied, hugging the girl anyway.

"Time for lunch. Everyone to the elevator.", Jenny said, her high heels clicking against the laminate flooring.

"Anthony, stop running this instant!", Jethro yelled to his son, who ran at the mention of food.

A/N: From now on, Gibbs will be referred to as Jethro. Now there is more than one Agent Gibbs. R&R please. FYI, I use Google for all of my translations because it is usually right with Spanish, and most languages taught at my high school. It the translations are wrong, I apologize, but I won't go back and edit it to make one or two people happy. I do this because I love writing, not because I want to please people. Remember that, and remember that I own nothing and made up what did not know.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing. This should be set around Christmas 2012. The back stories are what I made up and as far as I know, they hold no truth. I named Gibbs' third wife because I could not find her name anywhere. Enjoy.

At the hotel restaurant, the family of ten enjoyed a quite lunch. For once, there was no case, no wedding planning, and no dead body in the morgue. There was just a happy family. Jenny was eating a salad, with Nikki taking bites of it when she wasn't stealing her father's fries. Jethro had a burger, as did Tim and Tony. Jimmy and Sarah followed Jenny's example and ate salads of their own. Abby, Ziva, and Ducky, meanwhile, enjoyed chicken Caesar wraps.

They took up most of the pool-side lounge, location Nikki noticed rather quickly.

"Daddy, can we go swimming after lunch?", she asked, facing her father.

"I think we'll go before dinner. I talked with Mommy, and we decided that tonight, we'd send Tony and Jimmy to get dinner from TGI Fridays. While we eat, we can watch a movie. How does that sound?", Jethro asked the five year old.

"As long as you make Tony stay quiet while we watch the movie, I'm okay with that.", Nikki replied, making her brother nearly choke on a French fry.

"Why is it everyone assumes I always talk during movies?", he asked while coughing.

"It isn't that we assume it, Anthony. We just like our peace and quite, and we like to be able to engross ourselves in the film we are watching without hearing an insistent chatter in our ears.", Ducky told his adopted nephew.

Tony sighed in defeat and went back to his lunch. Ziva leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek, making him smile.

"Changing Rule 12 was the best thing you could have done for our kids.", Jenny whispered, leaning back a little, glad to be able to relax.

"I must agree with you, Jen. I don't remember either of them being this happy.", Jethro replied, a smile working its way across his face.

About two hours later, they were all dressed and in the elevator, going down towards the pool, the guys wearing NCIS t-shirts the same way the girls wore swimsuit cover ups. Nikki, knowing not to run off, stuck close to her father, which made Jenny slightly envious.

She'd had Nikki all to herself for four and a half years. Now, having to share her daughter, Jenny felt she maybe shouldn't have returned to D.C.

But when she looked at Jethro and Nikki interacting, she knew her decision was the right one. After all, _she _had been the one to cheat _him _out of his daughter's first four years of life. Looking back, it was probably one of the two things she regretted the most.

"Jen, the doors opened.", she heard Jethro's voice, one of few that could pull her back to reality.

"We need to talk later, Jethro. I have something I need to tell you.", she whispered, clutching her husband's arm to prevent falling.

"No, we'll talk now. Tony, take your sister. Your mom and I have something else to do at the moment. We'll be down later.", Jethro told his oldest.

"Sure thing, Dad.", the Italian said.

Back in their room, Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs sat on the couch. Jenny turned to Jethro and her story flowed out like a river.

"When I faked my death, it was for more reasons than the treatment for my disease. I left because because once I found out about Shannon and Kelly, I was afraid you wouldn't want another child. I had guessed about Abby, but I had no proof until Christmas. I was scared that even if you did want another child, someone higher up would have torn us apart. I didn't know if I could handle making the decision that would change your life forever. I just wasn't strong enough to leave my job, or strong enough to leave you. I'm weak, but so be it. I couldn't give my child up. So go ahead, tell me I'm going to be ex-wife number four.", Jenny said with tears streaming down her face.

"Jen, you are the strongest person I know, aside from Ziva, who killed her own brother. No woman in their right mind would have acted any differently than you did, given the situation. I love you, Jennifer Nicole Gibbs. I have since I met you, and I always will. I will not divorce you, because I see no reason for it. You did nothing wrong. You had no clue how I'd react, nor did you know I had more children anyway. Nikki is our angel. She was sent to us by some force who believed we were meant to be. I am not mad at you in any way, shape, or form. I promise you that.", Jethro told her, holding his wife close to him.

"I love you, Jethro.", Jenny said through her tears.

Ten minutes later, Jenny had stopped crying and the two walked back to the pool. They saw Ducky reading _Deep Six_. The Scottish ME was the last person involved with the book to read it. He sat at a table with all of the cover ups, flip flops, and towels.

"Excuse me, sir, but I believe you have too many towels.", a sandy haired pool boy said.

"Nonsense, young man. There are ten of us here. I will be going over to the hot tub as soon as I finish the last chapter in my nephew's book.", Ducky replied.

"You're Thom E. Gemcity's uncle?", the young man asked.

"Yes, he is the more rounded, sandy haired gentleman over there. He is the goth girl's boyfriend. She is my niece, Abigail. My oldest nephew, Anthony, is the Italian. He is dating the Israeli, Ziva. The gray haired man is my brother, Jethro, and the red haired woman is his wife, Jennifer. The little girl is their youngest, Nicolett. The two in plaid are James and Sarah. They are also together.", Ducky explained, pointing to each member of the family.

"Are they all related?", the young man blurted out.

"Phillip, my good man, Jethro and his first wife adopted Anthony and another girl, Caitlin, who, unfortunately, has passed. Abigail has a twin, Kyle, and they are from Jethro's first marriage as well. His fifth child, Kelly, has also passed. In his second marriage, he adopted Timothy. When Timothy was in his late twenties, his biological sister, Sarah, joined our family. Then we gained James and Ziva at about the same time. Ziva came to us from MOSSAD in Tel-Aviv, Israel. James is a medical student, but he will soon receive his doctorate and join me as a fellow Medical Examiner. Nicolett is a genius. As she is only five, she is by far smarter than most others her age. She reads fluently and speaks perfect French and Russian. But then again, Jethro's fifth wife, Jennifer, is rather intelligent, as is Jethro.", Ducky told the young man, Phillip.

Phillip nodded and walked away silently. Never in his life had he seen a family so mismatched that meshed so well.

"Duck, you've got to see this!", Jethro cried to his "brother."

Nikki was swimming from one end of the pool to the other with no trouble at all.

"Jennifer, my dear, I do believe your daughter is part fish.", the ME joked.

"Nonsense, Ducky. She's part Marine.", Jenny replied with a laugh.

That night, the family was fighting over which movie they would watch. Well, Sarah and Abby were.

Sighing to herself, Nikki walked across the room and placed _Shrek_, as per her father's instructions, in the DVD player, her squabbling sisters not noticing.

"Okay, dinner is served. I've got a 10oz. Sirloin with fries and carrots for Jimmy, half rack of baby backs for Sarah, Grilled Salmon and langostino lobster for Uncle Ducky, pecan crusted chicken salad for Abby, and my own half rack of ribs.", Tim said, passing out each box of food.

"Meaning I have Dad's Kansas City Barbecue burger, Mom's Dragonfire chicken, Nikki's burger, Ziva's Parmesan encrusted chicken, and my Parmesan encrusted chicken. Oh, we're watching _Shrek_?", Tony added in, also passing out food.

"I wanted to watch it, and Sarah and Abby were arguing about it. Daddy told me to put it in.", Nikki replied with a smile.

Abby and Sarah both went red, but hurriedly looked at the television. Sure enough, it showed a green ogre, a donkey, and a red haired princess.

An hour and a half later, Ducky, Jimmy, and Sarah went back to their room, and the others simply dispersed to their bedrooms, Nikki curling up on the sleeper sofa with her book. She had almost finished when Tony entered the room.

"Nikki, you're about to pass out. Why don't you finish the book tomorrow?", he whispered to his sister.

"I don't have time to. I have another book I still want to read before we go back home.", the five year old replied.

"Hand it here. I'll read in to you. You're not going to be able to read it yourself.", Tony told her, holding out his hand.

Nikki sighed and handed her brother the book. Tony smiled and opened the book. He was surprised when the girl was still awake when he finished.

"Thank you, Tony. I think I'm going to go to sleep. I love you.", Nikki said, hugging her brother.

"Love you too, Nicks. Sleep tight.", Tony whispered, tucking her in.

A/N: I own nothing, and the menu items are off of the TGI Fridays' menu. R&R please. FYI, I use Google for all of my translations because it is usually right with Spanish, and most languages taught at my high school. If the translations are wrong, I apologize, but I won't go back and edit it to make one or two people happy, mostly because I don't have the time or the patients. I do this because I love writing, not because I want to please people. Remember that, and remember that I own nothing and made up what did not know. I know it was short, but the next chapter will be of the first day at an amusement park. Hope you enjoyed this one.


End file.
